The present disclosure relates to a display device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium having a display control program recorded thereon, and in particular to a technique to scroll an image displayed on a display section.
Display devices thus far developed include a type that displays a scrollable screen on a display section according to touch operations made by a user on a display screen of the display section. The scrollable display realized according to the touch operation such as swiping is intuitively recognizable and easy to operate, and also allows the display of a scroll bar to be reduced in size or even omitted. Therefore, the display region of images in the display section can be increased.
However, when the display of the scroll bar is small or unavailable, the user may fail to notice that the display screen can be scrolled, in other words that still there are images that can be further displayed, though not currently displayed on the display region of the display section. For example, some of image forming apparatuses are configured to display a list containing a plurality of items of job information listed in a predetermined order. Although a plurality of job names are listed as job information in the order of the time of reception, the user may fail to notice the undisplayed, in other words hidden, job information when the display of the scroll bar is small or unavailable.
Therefore, a display device has been proposed that, when displaying a scrollable image in the display section, once scrolls up the image so that the end of the image is displayed.